What If?
by AnneWalker
Summary: A series of one shots where we watch Sammy's life in these alternate realities.R&R Guys I'm such a butt I posted the unedited version. Total fail! Read it again and it should make more sense.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Okay so in English the teacher was all" write five what if questions about your book" and I wrote five questions for Sammy Keyes an she was like**

** " Anne that wasn't the frickin assignment you were supposed to write about " The Weight of Everything" redo it for homework or die " ( at least that's what I heard ) and I was thinking " These what if's would make a great story for Friday" so I scribbled all over my plot board and made five stories( separate stories but they're all part of the same series) that are all alternate realities. **

What if Sammy was a guy?

* * *

I'm awake ? Check. I'm dressed? Check. Breakfast? Check. Ugh. Now it's time to go to my first day of seventh grade. " Bye Grams" I shout while I bolted out the door. I looked down the hall to make sure no one was watching then I crept down the fire escape. Why all the sneakiness?

Because my mom thought her "Hollywood career " was more important than raising me. So she left me at my Grams house to live illegally. It's fine I guess but Grams is always trying to mold me into the perfect gentleman, when really all I want is to be out with my friends just messing around. Anyway I hit street and walked to my new school.

When I got there my best friends Marissa was outside waiting for me. Marissa is great. She might be a bit girly but she sticks by you no matter what like a real friend should. She's also ,like, the richest girl in town so I'm always making sure she doesn't get bullied or used like when she was small. She's basically the sister I've never had. That's why I worry so much.

I caught up to her and she jumped around, smiling and holding both our schedules

" Guess what!" She squeaked.

" Lemme guess. We have all of our classes together?" I said sarcastically.

" YESSSSS!"

" No way!" I said grabbing my schedule . Wow we really did. Don't start jumping up and down Sam.

Don't.

You.

Dare.

This is so awesome! Now I don't have to worry about her being picked on in other classes AND I get to talk to her all day .

" We should start finding our classes don't you think?" I said.

" Yeah we should. Lets go see who has the same classes as us !" Annnnd there she goes , skipping into the halls.

" Marissa don't skip! You look like a first grader! Grow up will you?"

She slowed down and thought for a second then smiled at me and slowed down.

" Hey Sam you wanna know what I'm thinking ?"

Oh god here it comes. I run my hand through my short brown hair.

" Marissa I've learned it's best NOT to know what goes on in there."

She ignores me.

" Since we're so grown up and in middle school yoooouuu might get a girrrrrrrrrrllfriend" She smirks" So " She motions to the halls "Who's gonna be your lucky bride?" She teases. I glare but she just keeps going. " Oh hey maybe that red head over there! She looks like an eighth grader! " Okay so the eighth grade girl looked kinda cool but there is no way this is gonna happen. I bet she dating that guy next to her.

" No"

" Oh hey, here's an idea. Let's see if they know where Ambler's room is "

She smiles and pulls me along before I realized what's happening. She stops in front of the red head and the guy, then she looks down pretending to act nervous. She nudges me hard and I blurt out " Can you show us were Mrs.A's room is ?" The red head checks me out for a while as guy introduces himself to Marissa " Hey there sweetie." He winks " My name's Tyler " Marissa giggles and says" I'm Marissa "

The red head looks at me again and says "Can I see your schedule ?" I hand it to her, she pulls out a pen and scribbles on my schedule for a bit, then points down the hall " It's right down that way" She winks and hands me my schedule back. Then Marissa pulls me down the hall saying " Bye Tyler! I loved meeting you!"

After they're out of sight she says " lemme see what she wrote!" I pass over my schedule. She looks at for a second ,starts giggling, and then hands it back. I look down and three of my classes are circled : Home Room, PE, and, Science.

At the bottom there is a note that's says

" (her phone number ) ~ Heather ;) see you soon " Well apparently she's in our grade, huh.

" Ohh Sams! First day and you already have girls crushing on you!"

" Mar, Im not gonna put up with this"

" Saaaammmss" She teases.

" I'm serious"

" Okay you win. But this conversation isn't over! She was pretty Sams, think about it okay?"

" Mar" I warned.

" Ask her out at lunch!" She jumped.

" No"

" Asked her out at lunch and... I won't bother you about another girl for the WHOLE semester " That's actually sounds like a really good deal. Considering she already has given me a headache.

" Deal"

"YAY!" She squealed as the bell rang.

" Come on!" I pulled her along the hall way down to Mrs. Ambler's room as she giggled some more.

* * *

Home room, check. It was pretty boring. Marissa made me learn how to throw " flirty" smiles at Heather( I found out when your best friend is a girl your "flirting" skills develop quickly ) and Heather made flirty winks back .History class, check. Boy that teacher was disgusting, he scratched where the sun don't shine ALL day. It was freaking creepy man. Art, check. This class is pretty fun. I love to draw and I sit right next to Marissa, so we joked around and she talked about her middle school dreams. I kinda zoned, Marissa knew it too. But she knows I like listen to her voice ( idk it helps me focus okay?) and she likes talking about everything. So long as I don't miss out on anything important its a win-win. English class, check. That class is boring so Mar and I made a game. We would pass a note with a knock knock joke on it whenever the teacher said the word "motivate" .We passed thirty notes in total. Next class lunch. Well it's not really a class but ... You know.

Marissa and I walked around half the campus trying to find the cafeteria. Once we did, we found out it was a huge mistake. The lunch lines were extremely packed and there was only two open seats ... Next to Heather. Don't get me wrong she seemed okay but I was planning on " forgetting " and then asking her tommorow. Mar instantly noticed this and tapped me on the shoulder, " Come on Sam lets see if she'll let us sit with her "

" Eeeeeehhh, we can just eat in the library right?"

She giggles and we walk over. She nudges me, auh-gain. Does she want Heather to think she's mute or something? Sheesh, why do I have to do all the talking?

" Uh hey Heather are those two seats open ?"

" Yeah, you wanna sit with us today?" She smiled and motioned to the rest of the table. There were two girls and three guys.

" That would be cool " I sat down with Marissa.

" So what was your name again?"

" Sam"

" Okay Sam , Marissa, meet my friends Monette, Teniel( **spell check?**), Danny, Taylor, and my brother Casey " They all waved at us and Marissa smiled and stiffened. I hope she isn't still fussing over that Danny guy. She's liked him since first grade but he's just kind of a player if you ask me and I don't like the idea of him even laying a finger on her.

Lunch went on an we all talked about the teachers and classes we got. When the bell rang I had PE next. I told Mar to go with Monette to PE so I could get it over with. I waited behind for Heather

" Hey wanna walk to PE together ?" I asked.

" Yeah" She giggled.

When we got into the halls I rubbed the back of my neck, " Hey, so Heather ?"

"Yeah Sam?"

" Are you busy Friday? 'Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me."

" Oh my God,Yes! What time?"

" Six?"

" Sounds amazing Sam! I'll meet you there!"

She ran off to the girls locker room squealing.

That was super weird and easy.

Aw man. Now I can't play video games with Mar Friday. Might as well toss my whole weekend down the drain. I like Heather and all, but I would rather hang with Marissa over any girl any day. I got into my PE uniform and headed to the gym where Marissa was waiting.

" Heeeeey Sams",She grinned.

" The deed is done " I said and gave a victory smile.

" Yeah I know. She screamed " OM MY GOD GUYS!SAM ASKED ME OUT!" when she got into the locker room" She smirked.

" Who knew I'm so romantic, huh?"

She laughed" You? Romantic ? Cha and I'm a blonde "

" Oh hey I told Heather the date was on Friday so I can't play video games with you, Sorry"

" Nah it's okay. I wouldn't want you to miss your daaaaaaatte, besides I've got something else on Friday "

" I bet your gonna creep on us " I teased.

" You know it" She laughed.

I seriously think she really would.

Gym class , check. Gym was exciting, Marissa decided she wants to be on the softball team and the teacher was cool. Science class, check. My partner was this hilarious dude named Billy. It was physically impossible for me to stop laughing. Math class, check. Math class is a class you might as well skip. It's the end of the day and NO ONE pays attention. So when the bell rang we all screamed " FREEDOM!" And bolted.

* * *

Thursday passed the same way ( school started Wednesday ), except I didn't see any Heather. She was probably to busy preparing for our date with her girlfriends.

Friday was exactly like Thursday and Heather was checked out early from school. She was fine though because she sent me a text saying " Don't worry it's just a doctor's appointment. I won't miss our date ;)".

Friday after school though was pure terror. Marissa threatened me with every secret she knew about me all the way to her house and then went full out fashionista on me. Yesterday she had gotten some supplies and it turns out they were for me. I poured the colognes down the toilet but I let her do my hair. I only let her do this because all she could do with my short curly hair was part it a different way. Hehe it got her pretty good. She fussed for like half an hour but the most she could do was make me change my shorts for jeans and put on a jacket. When she was done she looked me over and sighed " My little boy is growing up so fast."

She got a punch in the arm for that.

Marissa's nanny dropped me and Marissa off at the mall and Marissa left me at the movies.

* * *

First kiss ,check.

A/N:Okay so I was actually gonna make Casey gay but my irl friends gave me a lot of hate so I paired Sam with Heather( Hammy lol). I think that if Sammy was a guy, he would be more of a go with the flow kind of person because gender changes that kind of thing. Though Sam is still protective and has a lot of secrecy he lets Marissa win sometimes. Like he let her give him a phone for his birthday or made a deal to ask a girl out. Oh and I decided that I will update one story on Monday and the other on Friday. So on Monday I will update " Take A Walk With Me ".

Cam: Thanks :) I've given my self a whole lot more editing time, so now the mistakes are fixed for all of the stories.

Sammyisdabomb: Don't worry I will keep updating if you keep updating :D(and if you stop updating I will keep updating cause that's just the way it is )

Also you two I'm calling you out as my noob buddies (bold right? Lol) wanna bask in new bee bliss with me ? :)

See y'all later ,

Anne Boo Boo Child


	2. Chapter 2

What if Sammy had a twin?

Sammy's pov:

" Marissa put that DOWN"

" Come on Sammy! Your not wearing a skirt, your not wearing your hair down, and your not wearing earrings! You look like your going to school and not a date! "

I groan.

" Marissa! Makeup slides around and gets everywhere!"

" So? Don't you want to show Casey that you care enough to make the effort?" She waves her arms around like a crazy person.

" What effort!"

" You put on makeup to show him that you WANT to look nice for him, and that you CARE about what he thinks of you! Besides smudging your makeup is impossible it's all waterproof " She crosses her arms realizing how stupid she looks.

" Ugh I DO care! That's why I'm wearing shorts instead of jeans!" I pause" Waterproof makeup ? That's a thing?"

Her jaw drops " You don't listen to half the stuff I say DO YOU?"

" um.." Okay so I may have zoned out and ignored her when she was talking about makeup yesterday ... Erm...

"Be done with it "

I sat down. Marissa looks seriously ticked.

" Listen

When

I

Talk"

She picks up the eyeliner and gets to work.

" I can believe were going on a double date! That's so cute especially since you and Cole are twins! You will share all your firsts together, I bet" She smiles.

" Marissa you make it sound like Cole asked me out instead of Casey " I stick my tongue out. Eww that's would be so weird.

" Yeah" She giggles " Cole asked ME out "

She jumps around " I remember last year in seventh grade, he acted just like you do with Casey when I was around. It's was so adorable, he got lost in my eyes and everything! Maybe I should have given him a four leaf clover for his low tops!"

" He would hate you forever and so would I. Cole and I are already identical and we dress alike. Just cause were are twins doesn't mean we're twinzies, you know that Marissa. Sheesh."

She squeals and giggles some more until she goes back to my makeup.

It's for Casey. Don't judge me.

Cole's pov:

" You really think I shouldn't?" Casey asked me. He was looking in the mirror while I messed around with my stupid glasses.

" You look like Danny, Case. Remember why we dropped him in the first place?"

He wrinkles his nose.

" Okay fine. I'll take it off"

He pulls the metal spiked belt out of his black skinny jeans and comes over and ruffles my hair.

" Dude stop"

" I feel like I'm helping my little brother get ready for his first date" He jokes

" Maybe I should give you some advice on how to charm the ladies"

He winks and laughs.

" How bout ... no"

I turn around to glare at him. Then realize he took my glasses.

"Dude give them back!"

" I was wondering how long it would take you to notice! I thought you hated these things. Why do want them back so bad?"

He said handing back my black square framed glasses and laughing.

I glare some more and then shrug.

" Everyone else likes them and besides I'm blind with out them. What else am I gonna do for these useless eyes ?"

I pull down the skin under my eyes so I look supah freaky.

" You have one green eye and one brown eye, Cole. You should be greatful you have the coolest eyes ever. "

I smirk " Haha and who has the hottest eyes ever?" I said getting him back for his previous joke.

He looks away and blushes.

" Oh It couldn't be *gasp* Sammy's eyes could it?" He shoves me to the ground and blushes hard.

"Oh be quite you"

" Hey! I only gave you guys my blessings because we're best friends. You gotta treat me better if you want to keep it that way!"

I stick my chin out and cross my arms like I own the world.

" If Marissa were my sister I wouldn't give you my blessing"

He looks pleased with his snotty retort. Pff I could do way better. I dance around and shoot back,

" Awesome. Then we could have happy romantic lives as runaways like in the movies"

He frowns " Speaking of movies, I think sammy and Marissa are done. Call them"

I pick up my phone and call Sammy. When she picks up I hear,

" COLE SAVE ME PLEASE"

Yup that's Sammy for ya.

" closet or bush?" I named our two favorite hiding places. Bushes and closets make us feel safe. Don't ask.

" I'm hiding in a closet. Marissa locked the windows so I couldn't jump out. Coooooole! I said eyeliner and lipstain but she already got on blush and mascara too. Now she wants eyeshadow AND I CAN'T TAKE THIS CRAP OFF!"

" She just bought some new makeup remover yesterday. Wouldn't that work? "

I could practically hear her confuse face. " How do YOU know that?"

I laugh. " I actually listen to what she says instead of staring at Casey "

" Shut up Cole!"

" Maybe if YOU shut up while you sleep I wouldn't know that you think he's eyes are the most beautiful pieces of chocolate in the world."

"COLE ISN'T HE LIKE RIGHT THERE!"

I look at Casey who is by the mirror looking at his eyes. He was blushing really hard but he looked really happy.

" Yeah I heard Sams " He yells back smiling.

" Uggh Cole if Grams didn't ask where you were all the time, I would kill you."

" I love you too sis"

" Sisters, am I right?" Casey says.

" I know right" Sammy responds before I can.

" I resent that remark" I grin.

She goes back to her worrying.

" What time are you picking us up? I think Marissa is calling lock smith."

" We can be there in two minutes. When she opens the door I will distract Marissa and you can take care of your little crisis. Sound like plan?"

" Got it over and out" She hangs up.

Casey looks at me and smiles

" You two are hilarious. Look as this text Billy sent me"

He shows me a picture of Sammy and I, in white clothes covering ourselves in paint and some rainbow colored walls in the background. I rub my neck and grin." I still have that shirt"

Dividing line

Ding dong!

Marissa beats her butler to the door and opens it with a smile.

She looks ... Great.

She's got on a red jacket over a white sundress and her hair is pulled into a pony tail and the ends of it are curled. She has only red lipstick on but I'm guessing that's cause she went cray cray with Sammy's look. Oh right.

Sammy.

Operation is a go.

" Hey Cole! Hi Casey"

" Wow Marissa you look great "

" Thanks! Just wait till you see Sammy!"

" Your a miracle worker. My sister a mule. How'd you ever get anything on her?"

" She responds well to threats" Marissa says and beams like a little girl.

Casey and I laugh.

" You would know" Casey says.

Then Sammy comes bolting down the stairs" Cole! She wasn't kidding this crap IS EVERYTHING PROOF"

We all laugh again.

She had on a black and gold tee-shirt and denim shorts. Sammy still had eyeliner and lipstick on. Ugh I know way to much about this stuff. It's for Marissa though. Don't judge me.

Sammy's POV:

Cole was just standing there grinning and shaking his head, Marissa was giggling like the evil mastermind she is, and Casey was telling me I looked great.

Ugh.

I decide that, before I blew up in front of my favorite people, we should just get going. We got into Marissa's car. Three of us rode in the back and Casey was riding solo ( with the butler)in the front.

Off we went and Marissa couldn't stop texting me while speed talking to Cole. Cole was busy looking at the messages I forward

to him.

I sent the text right as marissm forwarding him.

_**Ping!**_

**Marissa:Oh Sams! We if we have our first kisses tonight!**

**Forward**

_**Ping**_

**Cole: Okay sis stop. This is like spoilers to a movie, you've totally wrecked my confidence.**

**Sammy: wha? Well at least if you make a move you know she won't say no ;)**

**Cole: Sams shut up**

**Sammy : you talk in your sleep too you know hehe**

_**Ping**_

**Marissa: OMG your texting Cole! We're ARE going to kiss! What if you and Casey kiss tonight too! OMG you guys do share all your firsts!**

**Sammy: Marissa stop -.-**

I sent the text right as butler pulled into the parking lot.

" Thanks Greg!"

We all said as we jumped out and he drove away.

The movie we watched was a pretty boring horror. To make up for the movie we decided to play video games for the rest of the night. It was really fun Cole and I had a huge air hockey showdown, there was a huge group of people circled around us cheering us on.

Casey's POV:

" Aren't the twins the coolest?" Marissa asked me as we watched them play.

" Yeah they are"

" I wish I had a twin. Look at them. If Sammy cut her hair and put in a contact lens, we wouldn't be able to tell them apart."

" That would be horrifying "

She laughed " I know right"

She looked down at her feet and sighed." It must be so great to have someone closer than a best friend. Someone who was put through everything you were. They're so lucky. Even though there mom is terrible and they don't have a dad, they have each other. They're like the perfect team."

" I know what you mean. I wish Heather and I could be that close."

" I wish the same with Mikey and me. "

" I'm just glad I even had the chance to meet them "

" I'm glad I got to know Cole!" She giggles. Ha. I shake my head. Marissa.

A/N: GUUYS! I HAD THE WORST TIME EDITING THIS. I HAD TO REWRITE THE STORY TWICE. IM SORRY IF ITS SUNDAY AND THE GRAMMAR SUCKS. BUT ALSO I HAVE A FOUR DAY WEEKEND SO IMMA GO LIVE IT UP. HAPPY WEEKEND.

LOVE ,

EEEEHH IM TO TIRED TO MAKE JOKE ITS 11:56 AND IM SOOO TIRED.


End file.
